Romance, it's hard, it's tricky
by acabitch
Summary: Beca Mitchell is now a famous award-winning DJ and music producer but the public is clamoring for more, to see more actually. Just some fluff.


"So..." Jesse gently nudged his best friend who was staring at them blankly after the news was broken.

The girl snapped from her trance. "What?"

"Well, are you gonna do it?"

Beca quirked an eyebrow, tilted her head, and shrugged. "I don't know..." She really didn't. Never in her right mind did she think it possible and she was so taken aback by the news. "Should I?" the brunette turned and addressed her question to her manager/lawyer/friend/torturer.

"It's really up to you Beca" Aubrey sat down beside the young DJ.

"They really want me?" the idea sounded incredulous to the brunette.

The blonde chuckled. "That's exactly what I said to them when they first told me. But seriously Becs, it is totally up to you. If you don't want to, then say the word and I'll tell them. If you do, we'll draft up a contract so air tight it would squeeze the oxygen out of their lungs." The lawyer smiled at the younger girl. "Whatever you decide, I got you." Aubrey squeezed the DJ's hand to reassure her and the brunette nodded her appreciation and gave a small smile.

After their rocky start, they've grown fond of each other, and ended up being good friends. It really helped that they were dating each other's best friends. After graduating from Barden, Beca and Jesse finally moved to LA to follow their dreams and be with their partners. In a few months after the move, Beca scored a few gigs in a small club where she was discovered and was eventually signed on to a record label. She asked Aubrey's help with the details of the contract and the blonde took it upon herself to take care of the DJ's interests. The brunette has since then released multi-platinum albums, produced albums for other artists and those also went multi-platinum, been nominated and won multiple awards including Grammy's and the AMA's. In just a few years, she has already become a force to be reckoned with in the music industry, has graced the covers of various magazines, has made TV appearances, has voiced characters in animated shows and has even guest-judged in a syndicated dance show. Jesse, meanwhile, is working at a movie production company, scoring movies and writing scripts.

Beca's face scrunched up in confusion once again. "I'm still not sure why they want me though"

Aubrey smiled. "Well, after your latest hit, the public has grown more interested in you. They want to know you as a person, not just as an artist."

"They could have just asked for an interview, you know, not this..."

The blonde scoffed. "Like you really talk about yourself when you do interviews. You smoothly deflect anything they ask about your personal life with sarcasm and wit. People want to know you. At least this way, they get to see another side of you. They've seen your tweets, and though I could only shake my head at some of them, people think you're funny. So add that to your talent and this mysterious image you're projecting, and that fuels more interest."

"Plus you're hot"

The blonde and brunette snapped their heads to the third person in the room and Jesse immediately blushed.

"Did I say that out loud?" the boy said, still sporting a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression.

The two girls nodded and Beca smirked.

"Gee Swanson, I knew you had a toner for me back in Barden. But I didn't know you're still carrying a torch for me." the brunette said and winked

The movie geek rolled his eyes "Seriously though Becaw, I think you should do it. It would help up your fame, you know?"

"You're not just saying that because you want to see the goodies, are you?" the brunette teased smugly. Aubrey staring daggers at the pair.

Jesse scoffed but couldn't stop the blush from getting redder. "Yeah right! Why would I do that when I have a perfectly gorgeous, hotter and sexier girlfriend right here" throwing a goofy grin at the blonde and putting his arm around Aubrey, who glared at him but visibly calmed down for a bit.

"Good save Swanson, good save!" Beca teased. "Don't worry Bree, even if Jesse's still secretly in love with me, he's not carrying the right goodies and I'm very much in love with my girlfriend who has those!" Beca winked at the two and grinned.

The couple could only roll their eyes. Aubrey decided instead to go back to the initial topic, "Anyway Becs, what do you want me to tell them?"

Beca sobered up and pursed her lips before answering, "I still don't know. I think it will all depend on what Chloe has to say. Did you tell her yet?"

The blonde shook her head. "I figured you should tell her."

The brunette nodded. "Well, I better get to it then."

* * *

Chloe was wrapping up her rounds at the hospital when her phone rang. She immediately smiled when she saw the caller image of her girlfriend wearing that damn sexy smirk.

"Hey babe!"

Beca could hear the enthusiasm in her girlfriend's voice. She was pretty sure Chloe was already sporting her megawatt smile and she unconsciously returned it. "Hey you... How's my sexy doctor doing?"

"Well, you know, doing sexy doctor things, hooking up with other sexy doctors, making out with hot patients or nurses, same old." the redhead shrugged. "You've seen Gray's Anatomy, you know how it is."

The DJ laughed as she settled on their couch. "Oh so it's the usual then? McDreamy still trying to put the moves on you?"

"You don't have to worry about him. Not when I have a McSteamy and McDreamy rolled into one sizzling hot DJ girlfriend of my dreams." the redhead winked.

"Clever!" the DJ grinned. "You winked at me, didn't you?"

Chloe giggled. "You know it!" the doctor winked again. "So, what's up babe?"

"Oh right! Um... What time are you coming home?" the brunette nervously asked

"Aww, I miss you too Becs."

"Yeah... Uh... listen Chlo, we need to talk?"

She was met with silence and Beca looked at her phone. "Chloe... Are you still there?"

"Yeah...I'm still here..."

"Oh good. I thought the call was cut. So what time are you coming home?" the DJ asked again.

"I'm finishing up. I'll be home in half an hour or so" the doctor replied a little dimly.

The brunette picked up on the immediate change in the tone. "Babe, are you ok?"

Chloe's eyes were rimming with tears. "Oh yeah, yeah..."

"Chlo, what's wrong? Did something happen to one of your patients?" Beca was well aware of how Chloe gets attached to some of her patients and a lot of times had to comfort the redhead.

"No... No... They're all ok..."

"Then what's wrong babe? Did something happen to you? Are you hurt?" the DJ was starting to panic.

"I'm ok... Um... I... I... Are you breaking up with me?" a tear fell from the redhead's eye.

"What? Babe, no! Why would you think that?" the younger girl asked incredulously.

"You said we needed to talk..." Chloe replied embarrassed.

"And you immediately assumed I'm breaking up with you?" the DJ replied trying not to laugh at her adorable girlfriend.

"Well, yeah, nothing good comes after those 4 words. That's like the worst 4-word combination in the history of mankind. Just slightly ahead of It is not you... Or in our case, I think I'm pregnant, you know"

The brunette laughed out loud at how incredibly cute her girlfriend is being. "Oh my god, you are something Chloe Beale!" Beca said as she wiped the tears of laughter that formed.

"You love me!" Chloe smiled. "So, you're not breaking up with me, right?"

The DJ chuckled again. "First of all, I could never break up with somebody over the phone. That's just inhumane. Second, I would never break up with you. You, m'lady, are stuck with me for life!"

"Aww... I love you too!"

Beca grinned loving those 4 words coming from the doctor's lips. "So babe, if you're almost on your way home, I was thinking of cooking something up for you? Does that sound good?"

"That's so sweet... Oops sorry. That's so cool and badass, babe! You know how much I love your cooking." the redhead grinned and winked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll see you in a few. Oh and by the way, Jesse and Aubrey invited themselves to dinner tonight, so yeah..."

Chloe squealed. "Really? Oh, I'm more excited now! It's been too long since we all had a quiet dinner together!". With Beca's career going off, Chloe's crazy schedule as a doctor, Aubrey's juggling of her job as a lawyer and manager to Beca, Jesse and a slew of other artists, and Jesse's busy work in the studios, the 4 friends still tried to spend as much time together as possible.

"Yeah, but I actually wanted to spend tonight alone with you so whatever"

"We'll just kick them out earlier so we could be alone"

"That sounds good. Just hurry home, babe. I really need talk to you about something before those two weirdos arrive. Don't worry, it's not bad."

The redhead relaxed. "I'll be home soon. I'll just pass by the store to grab champagne, ok? I love you shawty!"

"Love you too red!"

* * *

Chloe approached her girlfriend, wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist, and placed a kiss on the neck. "So, do you want to have that talk now?" The two have already set the table, dinner was ready and Beca was just putting some finishing touches on the dessert.

"Confident now are we..." Beca lightly teased.

"Well you said it wasn't bad so..." the redhead shrugged. She sat on the stool near the breakfast counter where Beca was working on and pulled the brunette between her legs, settling her hands on the other's hips. "What is it babe? Are you going on tour again?"

Remembering the time the DJ had gone on tour a few years ago and the two of them had to work extra hard to deal with the distance and the rumors that went along with it. While Beca really only had eyes for the redhead, that didn't stop the rumors. Aubrey was there to keep all the crazy fans and groupies at bay, and to deal with her best friend who apparently has a streaky jealous side. It was hard for them but their relationship prevailed and was even stronger because of it.

The DJ shook her head. "No. Not yet. I'm not going on tour again until you could be there with me every step of the way. I can't handle being away from you again for that long" Beca replied as she placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She placed her arms around her redhead's neck and shyly looked into cerulean orbs.

Chloe gently prodded. "What is it then babe? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well... Um... I actually don't understand what's happening, you know. I mean, why me? I'm just... Me... "

"What do you mean? Becs, you're actually starting to scare me right now..."

Beca took a deep breath. "Ok... So Aubrey got a call earlier this afternoon... Well from... from GQ magazine... and well... they want me to... do a photo shoot? ... A sexy photo shoot?" the DJ blushed at the thought.

Chloe pulled back a little and looked at her girlfriend but didn't say anything.

"Well, say something Chlo?" The emotionless expression on the redhead's face was making Beca a lot nervous.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Are you ok with it?"

"Do you want to do it?" Chloe asked.

Beca gave an exasperated sigh and plopped down on her girlfriend's lap, the redhead instinctively wrapping her arms around the other's waist.. "I don't know. I was thinking you could give me the answer?" the DJ shrugged and looked at Chloe hopefully.

"I can't do that for you, babe. This is your career we're talking about."

The brunette's shoulders slumped.

"Listen Becs, I cannot decide for you." The redhead said as she swept hair from her DJ's forehead and tucked them in her ear. "I can't tell you what you can or cannot do. But, I'll tell you this, if you decide to do it, I'll happily support you, heck I'll even come with you to that photo shoot and then when it comes out, I'll buy all the magazines I can find"

Beca smiled. "I really don't know what I'd do yet. But if ever, are you really going to be ok with it? "

Chloe pondered on it for a bit. Was she really ready to share that side of her girlfriend with the world? The DJ may have the plaid shirt and skinny jeans down to a science but her devil-may-care attitude is a huge turn-on and could be really really _really_ sexy when she wanted to. But she can't hold her back. She didn't want to be that kind of a girlfriend. If Beca wants to do this, she'll be there for her. "Hmm... As long as it's done tastefully and you're comfortable with what they're asking you to do, then I'm ok with it. You just have to promise me that you're going to voice out if you don't want to do something they're telling you to do, ok?"

Beca nodded and chastely kissed her girlfriend. "Thank you... For being so supportive"

"Of course, I am still your number one fan!" the couple smiled at each other lovingly.

After a few beats, the brunette frowned. "I just feel like it's a big joke or something. I don't understand why they'd want me. They could have asked anyone, like Anna Kendrick or Brittany Snow or that girl from that vampire show, Anna Camp? I mean, they're super hot, and I'm just... me... You know?"

"Are you kidding me, have you seen yourself in the mirror?" the redhead scoffed. "First of all, you so would totally suggest Brittany Snow. Don't think I did not see those Maxim magazines you had under your bed when we visited your mom in Portland. And don't tell me I look like her, she's a blonde!" She scoffed again. "And the way you look at Anna Kendrick's cleavage, you're glad I'm confident about all these, or else..."

"Hey, you're the one who was looking at Anna Kendrick's goodies! And you so look like Brittany Snow, you're just hotter, red hot!" Beca grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

Chloe playfully glared at the brunette. "Anyway, you are so talented, so sexy and way hotter than those girls. Especially when you look at me with those sultry deep ocean blue eyes and part your lips just a little. Or when you use that sexy smirk like you know something I don't. Ugh... I can't help myself."

"Really?" Beca smirked. "Mind showing me how you can't help yourself". The brunette parted her lips just a little as she leaned in and captured the older girl's lips. The redhead did not waste time and quickly trapped the DJ's tongue and sucked, earning a moan from the other girl. Before it got any more heated though, the doorbell rang. They reluctantly pulled apart. Chloe moved to let their friends in as Beca grumbly mumbled of cock blocks and stupid, annoying friends.

* * *

The dinner went well, Beca having prepared a fabulous meal once again, and conversations never-ending as it has always been when the couples got together. As they were eating their desserts and having champagne, the topic shifted to the GQ shoot.

"So Chlo, are you really sure you're ok with Beca doing the shoot?" Jesse, surprisingly, was the one who brought up the topic again.

Chloe looked at the other three before answering. "Why is everybody asking me that? I am very supportive of my girlfriend."

Aubrey was the first one to react. "Oh we know, we know. I'm just not sure I could handle all the law suits when you start punching all the women and men who will gawk at those pictures of your girlfriend." The two brunettes started chuckling.

"What!? That was one time, one time! And you can't blame me, she was all over her" She then turned to the DJ who was still laughing. "And you, it's not like you did anything to stop her from molesting you right in front of me!"

"Babe, she wasn't molesting me, we were just talking and she was flirting with me but I never flirted back, you know that." the brunette said putting an arm around Chloe's shoulder and kissing her temple.

The redhead made a face. "I know, but she was eye-fucking you and she was touching you and you weren't doing anything. So I put it upon myself to save you from the onslaught."

Beca smirked. "Thank you Chlo! You're like my knight in short dresses and glow sticks". The three laughed again and the redhead rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed the DJ's side.

Once everybody has recovered, Jesse ventured to ask once again. "Seriously though Chloe, are you going to be ok with it"

"Seriously? Yeah definitely, like I told Bree a while ago, she just absolutely has to make sure that Beca's protected and comfortable, and that it's done tastefully. No trashy poses or too much exposure than necessary. If Beca wants to and decides to do it then I'm fine with it. I even offered to go with her."

"What? No!" Aubrey interjected.

The redhead was surprised. "Huh? Why?"

The blonde lawyer raised her eyebrow at her best friend. "Duh! If you're there, Beca will be distracted and it's not like you can contain yourself once you see Beca trying to be sexy and posing seductively. I won't allow public sex with the rest of the world, myself included, just behind a curtain. That one time at the Bella rehearsal space was one too many, thank you very much."

Beca blushed while Chloe grinned mischievously at the memory.

They were both lying down on their bed after the other couple had left. Beca still wasn't sure but she had to come up with an answer soon. "Chlo, are you seriously ok if I decide to do it?"

Chloe put her head on the crook of Beca's shoulder and wrapped an arm on her girlfriend's waist as she lazily traced random patterns on the exposed skin there. "Yes babe, I'm absolutely sure. If I'm the only one that's stopping you, don't. I'm ok with it, if you are. Besides, Aubrey promised me that she'd be there and that she'd take care of you." The redhead turned so she could look at her girlfriend's face. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know." Beca sighed. "I really don't know. I just figured, it could actually be fun?."

"It could be." The older girl planted a kiss on the other's neck. "If you want me to go with you, I will"

"Aubrey's right babe. I'll just be easily distracted and doubly nervous if you're there." They shifted so Chloe was now laying on her back and Beca was hovering above her. "But don't worry, I'll be imagining you're the camera lens and that I'm trying to seduce you" the brunette said inching closely, their noses almost touching.

"It won't take too much then... I'm easily seduced by you" the redhead wrapped her arms on Beca's neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

* * *

"So..." Beca worried her lip and nervously rubbed her hands together. She had just shown Chloe the pictures and they just finished watching the video of the GQ shoot, but the redhead has yet to say a word or even show any emotion. She was about to start biting her nails when the redhead turned to face her.

"Hmm..." the redhead scrunched her face up in thought. "You cited your first date with Jesse at Del Taco." It was more of a statement than a question and Beca grew even more nervous.

"I said it was cute." the DJ quietly mumbled.

"You said it was one of your favorite first dates." again with the statement.

"I... Uh..."

"You also said that on the first date the guy should offer to pay". The brunette started to talk but Chloe put a finger up effectively silencing the DJ. "And that he can't have it, if you had to lie about being serenaded badly" Beca didn't know where this was going and what she should do so she just nodded her head in assent. "Were you wearing a nude bra underneath that coat?" The shorter girl could only nod. "So you wanted to just let our imagination go wild, huh?" The DJ blushed but nodded. "And were you thinking about me when you were doing those poses?" Beca's blush got deeper and Chloe got her answer.

The redhead grabbed the lapel of the young girl's plaid shirt and crashed their lips together. The kiss was hungry and lustful and passionate and it left the brunette breathless and confused. When Chloe pulled away, she was wearing her megawatt smile.

"So, you liked it?" Beca timidly asked, still a little unsure.

"Well, I'm not fond of you talking about your first date with Jesse" the redhead's face scrunched a little in disgust. "But I am so glad I paid for our first date and that I have an aca-mazing voice, and babe are you fucking kidding me? Those pictures? So so so hot!" the redhead almost groaning. "I think I got myself wet just by looking at them. I actually wanted to take a cold shower. You are so hot babe, like oh my god hot! I was drooling when I saw them earlier! Can you imagine being bothered while doing hospital rounds, it was hard, pun intended!" Chloe leaned again for another kiss but was met by air when the brunette pulled back.

"Wait, you saw them before I showed you?" Beca arched an eyebrow silently demanding an explanation.

Chloe grinned. "Well babe, these doctors and nurses were talking about them and I overheard. I think they saw it on Tumblr or something? Anyway, they totally didn't know that you're my girlfriend and they were saying how those were some of the hottest and sexiest pictures they've ever seen. Of course, I got curious and so I looked them up and they were absolutely right! You, my dear Beca Mitchell, is one hot piece of ass! Well, they actually said some more crude words but I zoned out before I punch them."

The DJ chuckled. "So, you're really ok with the whole thing, the pictures, the video? You won't be all jealous fire-breathing dragon on me when you see somebody look at them."

The redhead shrugged. "Well... I figured, I can't help it if my girlfriend is so hot for her own good. Though, it will definitely be for my own good..." She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled naughtily before pulling the DJ harshly until Beca was straddling her lap. "They may ogle at you all they want but I'm the only one who's allowed to do this..." Chloe leaned in for a quick but sizzling kiss.

"I love you Beca" Chloe whispered.

"I love you too." the DJ replied as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Steel blue orbs locking in to light blue.

The doctor smiled. "And I'm the only one who would get to hear that from your lips, and know that you mean it." Chloe popped the first button on the DJ's plaid shirt and continued her way down. "They can imagine what's underneath those coat or cardigan but I get to see and taste and feel them" The redhead emphasized the statement by palming the younger girl's breasts and Beca's breath hitched. "They think they get to know you a little better but I already know what's inside here" and the older girl kissed the DJ's chest right on top of her heart.

The brunette smiled at the sentiment. "Of course babe, you would know what's inside there because you're it" leaning in for another kiss.

When they both needed air, Chloe pulled away smiling. "See, I'm the only one who gets to see and feel and taste and experience the true Beca Mitchell." Beca smirked.

"And, furthermore, they may look at those pictures or that video while listening to their lady jam..." The redhead winked. "But I'm the only one that gets to play with your lady jam." Chloe huskily said as she pulled Beca in for a searing kiss and the two got lost in each other's arms all night.

* * *

**A/N: This came out of nowhere, or it was probably because of watching that video and staring at those pictures too much, I mean what? Oh you know what I mean!**

**Oh right, disclaimers: Don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, the cast, GQ, or the magazine (yet).**

**Anyway, thanks for the read and hope you leave reviews.**

**We out!**


End file.
